james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jcameronfan123/About Oscar Night
On March 7, 2009, The Hurt Locker won Best Picture and history was made when Kathryn Bigelow became the first female director to win Best Director and when Sandra Bullock became the first actor to win both a Razzie and an Oscar in the same year. Am I the only one who thought it was not special when The Hurt Locker won 5/6 of its' victories? I must admit watching Kathryn Bigelow winning felt good. But am I the only one who felt that way? It felt special when Avatar won its' well deserving 3 oscars. I know many of us have quickly come to the thought that Avatar won just by being made and being a GREAT FILM for the ages. But still. I have a feeling that in 20 years we'll continue to watch 8/10 of the oscar nominees for different reasons. Inglorious Basterds will be looked at the way most Tarantino films are looked at. Genuine story and amazing dialogue that should have won Original Screenplay over The Hurt Locker. It's screenplay will be studied. Although I hate to say it, Blind Side will be looked at similarly to Erin Brockavich. It will be watched on TV by many teens and may be shown in high schools as a story of finding a place you could call home. District 9 will have a cult following and lead a similar life to Planet of the Apes. I also have a feeling that it will be shown in film and psychology classes to ask weather humans would do this if this occurs. Precious will be studied and analyzed by both film and psycholgy classes as a film that really brilliantly describes how people in poverty were and how someone could become so violent and abusive. I feel that last scene in particular will be studied and will not be forgotten. Up will easily become a Disney classic in the vein of Beauty and the Beast and Toy Story. A Serious Man will be studied in psychology and screenwriting schools as a film with quirky dialogue and how the domino effect plays a cause in one's life. Up in the Air will be probably studied the most by everyone. In 20 years this film will be looked at in film schools, history, philosophy, psychology, and buisness schools. This is a film that demonstrates how we live today. How work obsessed we have become and how it detracts from our actual lives. This is a film that won't be forgotten. Avatar will be looked at like Star Wars. Both were technological breakthroughs and became the highest grossing film for its' time. Avatar has a message in it that was lost from Star Wars though which is why it could be looked at in schools. It encompasses what is happening to our society with war and has a very green message. It will be watched, like Star Wars, for as long as we still care about film. It, unlike some of the other nominees, has a timeless story and a sense of adventure that has never been seen quite like this before. I have a gut feeling that this will be watched by people studying to be scientists and psychology majors. This is amongst the great films ever made, and despite losing Best Picture will be looked that way ahead of the Hurt Locker. Category:Blog posts